


Soaked

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob apologises as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3380463119/lost-jacob-kate-for-nothinbutherain).

He would apologise if he could find the words, but they stick in his throat like poison and Kate kisses every thought away: she bites at his lips until they hurt and throb, and her fingernails dig into his skin like a punishment.

The rain lashes down against his bare back, tiny whip-marks of ice-cold water, but his body coats hers; he protects her. It’s all he can do now. The temperature seems miles away, nothing compared to the scorching heat of her cunt as he presses two digits inside, slipping in easily through the slickness of her juices. She groans and her body arches, tight and ready. With determination, she digs her fingernails into the nape of his neck. “Do it,” she insists. “Fuck me.”

It’s been a long time since he has been with a woman, with someone so real and so strong, but his body remembers every detail; he pulls his fingers free and teases her no longer, thrusting his cock into her waiting body with one smooth stroke, bottoming out when he is as deep as he can go. She clenches around him, crying out into the soaking jungle. No one but the shadows can hear.


End file.
